EP 1 769 835 B1 discloses a filter element with an outer sleeve that is made of a flexible permeable material and includes an open top end and a bottom end. An inner sleeve that is arranged substantially concentric relative to the outer sleeve includes a closed top end and a bottom end. The inner sleeve is made of a flexible permeable material. The top end of the inner sleeve is separate from the top end of the outer sleeve. Attachment means are provided for attachment of the bottom end of the inner sleeve to the bottom end of the outer sleeve. Removal means are provided for carrying out the removal of the filter element from an associated filter housing. The removal means include at least one handle that is attached to the inner sleeve but not directly to the outer sleeve. A sealing collar includes two handles. The sealing collar is attached to the outer sleeve but not directly to the inner sleeve.